Humiliation
by Warrior01
Summary: Quick one-shot of a what if...


A/N: one-shot until people want to read this, been watching the old episodes and thought this would be fun, Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, published by Shueisha and the first show was produced by Studio Pierrot and TV Tokyo (in japan) (contains spoilers from shippuden)

Humiliation

"To think that I can fight with you again..." Orochimaru laughed as he thought of the fun he and his sensei, Sarutobi the Third Hokage would have.

His sound 4, ninjas who were merely tools, put up their personal barriers, Sarutobi chuckled, "Looks like I cannot leave so easily."

Orochimaru smiled at that, "You must be kidding. To you, it'll be harder to fight if other people interfere."

The third smiled back, it was true. They began to run at each other, Sarutobi began some seals, unleashing tiles from the roof as shuriken, "Not good enough." Orochimaru leaped into the sky and released a snake from his mouth.

The snake seemed to strike the third, but the third melted into mud, a replacement. The third had moved elsewhere and released a landslide right out from under orochimaru's feet. Orochimaru tried to form some seals but the third hokage released earth missles and a fire attack together. Orochimaru screamed off as if he was hit hard.

"Cut the stupid acting, Orochimaru"

"Very nice..." Orochimaru responded as he melted out from the ground, "But you must have underestimated me. Did you think you could kill me with those petty attacks?"

"You're as disagreeable as ever..."

"Don't say that... Don't they say that the troublemaking students are more agreeable Sarutobi-sensai?" Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips in anticipation of the real battle.

The two faced each other, "Perhaps we should stop fooling around, this isn't an academy class." Orochimaru said.

"You're right." The third said, and tossed off his hokage robes to reveal his battle armor.

"So you were expecting your death." Orochimaru smiled and tossed off the hokage robes he had been wearing to reveal his own more comfortable robes.

The chakra the two began to emit started making the building rumble and the roof tiles began to crack.

Orochimaru laughed, "I am not going to go easy on you just because you're old."

"I was not expecting a handicap, I may make you redo your training in the academy depending on your performance."

"Please don't disappoint me" Orochimaru responded to the taunt.

...

"OY OY, OROCHIMARU!"

Orochimaru gasped and looked up as a piece of chalk came flying at him and hit him in the face.

"NO DAY DREAMING IN CLASS!"  
>the kids surrounding him laughed as Orochimaru grumbled, the special double chakra and physical seals on him made it impossible to do anything more than a simple academy student. His miserable performance in the battle he had been dreaming of winning, the loss of his good ninja tools, the sound 4. He cursed again, even Sasuke was now out of reach.<p>

Before he could continue, the sensei was glaring in front of him, with absolutely no fear. Even simple peons like this could now make fun of him. "I'll get you sensei..." Orochimaru grumbled.

"Hah, before you do that, you need to pass the bunshin test, EVERYBODY LINE UP!"

"AW MAAAAAN!" the class groaned in response.

The class lined up, and the students tried to replicate. Some did well, some were not so great. Orochimaru just groaned, he had tried to escape a few times, but his body was too slow, his chakra was limited so much and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't get any new test subjects, and he was stuck with one resource, this pitiful body. He smirked though, he had a plan this time, hopefully it would work.

"Orochimaru, your up!" the sensei called.

He stepped up and smirked, he gathered his meager chakra, 'SENEN-' (hidden snake-) *SLAM*

He gasped as Iruka had him up against the wall, "I know what you're capable of, and I can sense you gathering chakra, make the right sign and do a bunshin jutsu... or you'll be punished. AGAIN."

Orochimaru stared into the sensei's eyes, "forgive me... sensei..." he said angrily.

the students laughed, they had learned not to fear this guy as long as the teachers or older ninjas were around.

"I bet he can't even do a bunshin!"

"Yeah, he's so OLLLLD!"

Orochimaru glared at them, trying to death stare them into submission, but they just laughed, his pitiful position made even his killing stares ineffective.

"Ok, that's enough for today class!"

everyone cheered.

"But your homework is..."

everyone groaned.

Orochimaru noted down the homework. It was all he could do. Having absolutely no access to the world outside Konoha, and being followed and monitored around the clock, Orochimaru was stuck. his loss to the man known as the 'professor' had prematurely ended his aspirations.

He looked at the annoyingly cheerful sky as he walked towards his new protected home, the villagers stared at him, but did not lay a hand on him. some laughed at his punishment, others probably wanted him dead but were still too afraid or had been ordered to not try anything. Stuck. No one was even trying to kill him so he couldn't escape to any other body besides this one. He had even contemplated killing himself around people, but knew that was impossible, besides, dying like that left a bad taste in his mouth.

He felt like he would forever be... Stuck. In Humiliation.


End file.
